Honey Glows
by JessieH0808
Summary: This is an updated version of Honey Glows from my old account JessieH08 on here! It's told from Fix-It Felix's perspective. Spoiler alerts. -I couldn't believe my eyes. Right when I got out of the trolley, there was beautiful Tammy, but right in front of her was Brad! "You're still one dynamite girl." Brad whispered. Tammy smiled as tears began to form in her eyes.-


This story is coming from Fix-it Felix's perspective. Also, this takes place after the movie but when Felix and Tamora were dating. This is my first time doing a Wreck it Ralph Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for any errors! Thank you! :)

I do not own Wreck-It Ralph

***This is an updated version of the story, I lost my log in and password for my old account on (JessieH08) so I just made a new one! :)

* * *

"I think I am going to ask Tamora to marry me!" I blurted out. I was sitting on the couch in Ralph's home, Ralph and Vanelope stared at me from the other side of the sofa. "About time you ask her!" Vanelope smiled at me. "Ya, I was beginning to think you'd never ask." Ralph smiled. "Really?" I asked. "You should ask her tonight!" Vanelope yelled as she jumped up from her sitting position on the couch. "But where am I going to get a ring?" I asked. "You can make her one! In sugar rush!" Vanelope replied ecstatically. "Really? Can you do that?" Ralph asked. "Of course you can! You can make anything in sugar rush!" "So, should I?" "Yes!" They both screamed. "Ok ok! I'll ask her tonight!" I beamed.

I just hope I was doing the right thing.

The ring was done, and I was sweating with nervousness. "Felix! Your date with Sergeant Calhoun is in two minutes! Why aren't you on the train to game central? Your going to be late!" Ralph nagged at me. "I know! I'm just... Really nervous." I replied shakily. "Your going to do fine buddy. I know she loves you, so you have nothing to worry about!" Ralph assured me. "Your right brother! Thanks!" I beamed. With a bounce in my step, and the ring in my pocket, I hopped on the train to game central.

I fumbled with the little box in my pocket, I was eager, yet really nervous at the same time. Butterflies flew around in my stomach. The train finally stopped, and I slowly got out of the trolley.

Everything happened so fast, it was crazy. I couldn't believe my eyes. Right when I got out of the trolley, there was beautiful Tammy, but right in front of her was Brad! I knew it was Brad because I heard Tammy, as clear as a bell, whispering his name. Her face in shock. Which I couldn't really blame her for her being full of shock, I thought he had been a fake memory and a part of Tammy's code for this whole time. Or at least dead, since the cybug supposedly ate him at his and Tammy's wedding.

They were in the middle of a conversation, I walked slowly toward them, not really sure what I was going to say. "You're still one dynamite girl." Brad whispered. Then, Tammy smiled, with tears in her eyes. It's over, that was my first thought. "Tammy." I whispered. I had been fumbling with the box, and the box fell out of my pocket onto the ground. The ring spilling out of it. Tammy's eyes grew wide. Oh god! I then turned and ran. I ran back to the trolley, I didn't even bother turn around. I was to afraid to look behind me. I felt tears beginning to fall out, but I didn't care. The hot tears streamed down my face while I literally fell into the trolley seat. The trolley began to move back to my game. I huddled myself in a ball and sobbed. I was crying so hard, my body was shaking. _It's all over for me, Tammy's gone_ was all that I was thinking on the way back to my game.

Once the trolley stopped I hit the ground. Tears fogged my vision, but I still ran. Suddenly, I bumped into something hard and fell onto the ground. I bumped into Ralph. "Oh my gosh Ralph I'm so s-sorry." I stuttered. "Felix? What happened?" Ralph said with full concern in his voice. "I'm fine." I answered, trying to get around him to get home before I completely blew up on him in tears. "No, no your not. Felix, what happened? I'm your bud, your brother, you can tell me." Ralph stated. That just about did it, I burst into tears. "B-b-brads back." I sobbed. "Brad? The guy who got eaten by the bug?" Ralph asked. I wiped my tears, "Yes." I replied. "What happens now?" Ralph asked. "Tammy looked really shocked but happy when she saw him, and since there coded, they'll probably.. They'll p-probably..." I sobbed at the thought, of Tammy leaving me. But then I realized something, I was being really selfish. "Oh Felix-" Ralph started to say, but I interrupted. "No." I strictly stated. I was shocked by how clear and calm that came out. "No." I started again "Brad is a great guy, and he is coded to be with Tammy. All I ever wanted was for Tammy to be happy, and if her being with Brad makes her happy, then I'm happy too. I always told Tammy that when she's happy, I'm happy. I always want her to smile and be happy, even if I'm not the person to make her happy." I finished.

"You really think I'd leave you? You moron." I jumped, I turned around and saw Tammy smiling, holding the box in her hand, tears in her eyes. "You belong with Brad..." I started to say, but this time I was interrupted. "I don't care if I'm coded to be with Brad, if there's one thing I learned, it's that codes don't matter. All I know is that I love you Fix-it Felix Jr. Even though your my second love, your my first love to ever understand and know my past, to accept me for who I am, and to know my real name." I was speechless. "But but.." She walked up to me, picked me up by the collar of my shirt, and kissed me on the lips. I could feel the honey glows coming on my face. Once we broke away, I was gasping for air. "Got the honey glows?" Tamora teased. "You give them to me quite badly." I smiled. "So, you have a question for me?" Tammy asked. My face was full of the honey glows now.

I took the box from her hand and kneeled down in front of her. "Sergeant Tamora Jean, you were my first love, and even though a lot of people see you as a strict leader, I see you as a sweet kind loving woman, so will you do the honor of marrying me?" I asked. There was a dead silence, I could feel sweat dripping down my forehead, was she going to say no? Tammy then did something that shocked me, she began to cry. "You idiot! Of course I will!" I slipped the ring on her finger and she kneeled down and kissed me. Then hugged me.

Brad was standing a couple feet behind me and Tamora. Tamora then broke off the hug, stood up, and walked toward Brad. "Brad, I'm sorry. I will always love you, but Felix fixed me and now I love him." I smiled feeling the honey glows return. "Tamora, I'll always love you too. You will always be my dynamite girl. But like you, I found someone else too. When that cybug ate me, it dropped me off in another arcade. This vampire girl helped me out and let me stay in her game. Eventually, we fell in love. I came back here to tell you that I was alright and I'm happy to see that your ok too. I decided that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Avery. It was nice to see you again, but I decided that I am going to return to the other arcade and marry Avery. I realized that I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Brad smiled. "Bye, maybe one day I'll see you again." With that, Brad left my game.

Tammy smiled at me, "I'm glad Brads ok. I know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one else but you." With that, Tamora picked me up and kissed me. For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, the honey glows returned.


End file.
